


Volunteer

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [99]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

Turning the corner, as he headed towards the gym, Napoleon found Illya lurking outside the locker room. He was smiling. As Solo got closer he could hear several raised voices coming from within. He couldn’t make out everything, but he did hear many people claiming things along the lines of, ‘only someone with a complete death wish would take him on’.

“What tickles you, Tovarisch?”

“I asked for the new recruits to decide amongst themselves which of them would be partnering me for judo practice.”

Napoleon laughed.

“You’re a sadistic man, Kuryakin,” he told his partner. “And you enjoy it.”


End file.
